Bottles of Tears on the Wall
by CutlassFire
Summary: RoyEd. After Al dies, Ed turns to drinking to numb his pain. The Colonel confronts him, and tries to help him recover from his acoholism.
1. Fever Dreams

Hello lovelies! Well, I suppose that this is my first fic in a while… My Pirates of the Caribbean fic lacked luster, so I thought I'd try my hand at an FMA fic. This is a Roy/Ed, so if you don't like, don't read. Al has been dead for about six months now, and Ed has turned to drinking to numb the pain he feels and fill the empty void in his heart. (-sniff- I'm getting all teary now) Roy confronts Ed about his drinking problem, and helps him recover. In the process, they fall in love. Yeah, doesn't sound too original, but I promise to throw a couple of wrenches in to keep things interesting ;).

-Izzy

Bottles of Tears on the Wall 

The apartment wreaked of vomit and liquor that bathed to walls and the carpet. Broken glass was strewn about in a small living room, hazardous to anyone who tread on it barefoot in the darkness. A small, upturned coffee table lay in the center of the room, and across from it was a worn-out couch. But when one looked close enough, one would notice that a small, blond boy's body was lodged uncomfortably between the two.

Ed was drunk, very drunk, and very unconscious. He twitched slightly in his alcohol-induced sleep, possibly from another reoccurring nightmare.

"Al… I'm… coming… don't… leave me…" he mumbled.

Ed was slowly deteriorating on the inside, and he tried keep himself drunk as much as possible to numb the pain.

Of course, this numbness prevented him from noticing a dark figure let themselves into his apartment, remove his vomit stained clothes, tuck him into bed, and wish him goodnight.

A/N: Short, I know… but I just wanted to see if you all liked the idea. If you do, please, review and I'll be sure to write more!


	2. Sleeping In

Thanks to all you lovely reviewers for, well, reviewing!

Disclaimer: If I owned Full Metal Alchemist, I would make myself a character. Oh wait, I already am! Can't forget about cute little Sheska!

Chapter 2- Sleeping In 

Colonel Roy Mustang was snuggled comfortably under a worn out patchwork quilt that his grandmother had made him some years ago. It was around 10:30 a.m., and Roy was holed up in his living room reading one of the local papers he had acquired from a small newsstand down the block.

As he lay back onto one the arms of a well upholstered couch and chugged down half a mug of steaming coffee, he closed his eyes, his mouth curving up into its usual smirk.

He was skipping work.

He could imagine the look on Riza's face if she had found out that he was putting off his struggle to become Fuhrer just so he could relax for a day after fooling his subordinates into thinking that he had the stomach flu.

Roy thought to himself and almost whooped with joy. No papers to sign- his wrist was constantly sore from scribbling an endless amount of signatures on endless stacks of paperwork. Having no papers to sign came the relief of not having to worry about Riza getting on his ass all the time, constantly threatening him with some sort of firearm if he started to slack off. But most of all, the one thing he was glad to be away from was the one person that he loathed and hated the most. Ed Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Right now Ed was being especially difficult for some reason. He seemed tired all of the time and stressed out and came to work sick and pale with a very disheveled look about him. Roy usually saw this look on Havoc, after he had spent another night in one of the military bars getting extremely drunk and attempting to seduce some of the waitresses. Roy knew it was obvious that Ed was upset about Al's disappearance several months before, so he let the alchemist alone for a while. However, as of late, Ed's sullen mood had just gotten worse, and Roy believed that it was time for Ed to just accept what had happened.

Al had gone missing a few weeks before Christmas, when he had gone to visit the Rockbells in Resembool. Roy had put all of his efforts into finding Al, but when he received the news that Al had never even made it to the train station, all of his subordinates, him included, had the sickest feeling that Al was dead. Despite the extensive search, no traces of his armor were found. The only lead they had on the kidnappers/killers was that they were most likely alchemists, and that there was probably more than one.

After four months, the search was stopped. All that remained of Al's disappearance lay in a folder in a file cabinet with other tragic cases. Ed, of course, had not stopped looking. He would drift in and out of central from time to time to visit the library and to rest. When he stopped in at HQ to give Roy reports, he often seemed angry or tired or sidetracked. His once resplendent, kind eyes had dulled with sadness, and his once short, fiery temper had extinguished. His face had seemed to add on twenty years or so. Needless to say, Roy was worried. No matter how much he found Fullmetal to be annoying and stubborn, he couldn't help but share his pain.

Roy frowned and sighed. He wasn't supposed to be dwelling on this; it was his day off! He chastised himself for thinking of such sad things. Then suddenly, he heard his front door open.

"Hello? Who's there? I'm -**cough-** sick, but I'll still incinerate you!" said Roy with his overconfidence shining through.

A voice came from the shadow of the hall. "Sick?" laughed a terrifyingly familiar voice. "Incinerate this, Colonel."

At that moment, Fist Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stepped from the shadows, pulled a gun out of her holster, and shot an unsuspecting Roy squarely in the forehead.

Well, looks like we've got a bit of a cliffhanger here, muahaha! Calm down, it's not what you think. That would be a pretty short story if it was though, eh? Heh. I'll prolly update soon, seeing as how all I'm doing is painting my room. For some reason I'm painting it pink… I thought I hated pink… hmmm, looks like I need to get reacquainted with myself… well, R & R, you know what to do . –CutlassFire


	3. Wishes

Well, here's that third chapter that you've been counting on! Um, I hope you've been counting on it, or else writing this story would be totally pointless… well, at least _I'm_ entertained. Anyway. The Disclaimer, right…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this and never will. -cries-

Now, where was I? Ahhh, yes, Riza just shot Roy in the head.

**Chapter 3: Wishes**

Roy's eyes snapped open in response to the loud toll of the miniature grandfather clock hanging over his bed. He sat up and grimaced as he soon as he realized that he was extremely wet, bathed in a light coat of sweat. Gross.

It was no surprise that he was sweating, he had just had possibly the scariest dream EVER, and it immediately dashed all of his plans of ever skipping work. He often thought that perhaps Hawkeye was more devoted to his goal of becoming Fuehrer than he was. It was probably true.

Roy squinted up at the clock and groaned when he realized it was time for him to get ready for work. He rolled over to one side of his bed, only to be startled by another occupant of it. _What the hell!_ He thought. _Who the hell is this girl?_

Right on cue, last night came flooding back into his memory. Riza and Havoc's wedding reception… the infinite amounts of champagne… and the cute little blushing blonde sitting in a corner… Oh God! Had he _really_ slept with ED?

His eyes darted to the sleeping body on the other side of the bed. Long, sleek strands of **brunette** hair peeked out from under the linen sheets. No. Mustang's heart sank a little. He gasped, noticing, and tried to block that out of his mind. He knew very well that something like that was completely off limits, and besides, he HATED that hot tempered (short), arrogant (short), and annoying (short!) pipsqueak!… But there was just something about his temper, and his arrogance, and his courage that made Roy admire him to a certain extent. In addition, Ed did have some… interesting physical features. His aureate eyes, for one, seemed to radiate a strong, confident, glow. Then there was the matter of his hair. Now, Roy had never been able to touch it, but he'd bet the farm that it was softer than spun silk. And his body… ahhh…

Roy shook his head, and tried not to think for a minute. He then flopped out of bed, not bothering to wake it's other occupant. He really didn't need a hung over girl to get on his nerves right now. He stumbled into the bathroom and twirled the hot water handle up to the highest setting and hopped in.

Roy had slept with a lot of women (**a lot** of women) but he had never felt so dirty the morning after. He felt so disgusting that he scrubbed at his skin until it turned a soft pink. He stopped, and leaned his body against the one of the shower walls. Why was he feeling like this? Just as started to come up with an answer, another bit of last night's events seeped into his mind.

"_Hey Ed!" he hiccupped. "Found a girl yet?"_

_Ed blushed slightly. "Nope."_

_Roy smiled crookedly. "Heh. They all probably think you're too short."_

_Ed's eyes twitched slightly, but he didn't fight back the Colonel's insults. _

"_Wassamatter, Ed?" Roy slurred. "Think it's true?"_

_Ed got very quiet. A drunken Hughes with an equally drunken Gracia on his arm staggered past Ed, running into him. _

"_Awww, Ed, don't be sad. I-I don't like it when you're sad. You're no fun. Don't…"_

_At that moment, Roy cupped his ungloved hand under Ed's chin and used his other to tuck some of Ed's stray hair behind his ear. He surveyed his face with a slight unsteadiness, and Ed offered a small smile._

"_See? Isn't that better?" he whispered, his lips dangerously close to Ed's. _

_Roy's lusty look quickly turned to one of surprise as he received a tap on the shoulder. He swiveled around fast, making his head spin. He saw two amazingly gorgeous brunettes, and then only one. She had crimson lips, and a sleek black dress that made _everything_ pop out. Roy hadn't noticed that he had started to drool slightly._

_"You're Roy Mustang right?" she asked in a throaty voice._

_"Uh-Huh," he said, still drooling a bit. _

_Her green eyes seemed to sparkle a little. "Wow, I heard that you were a big hero in the Eastern Rebellion. You think maybe we could get better acquainted in a more… secluded environment?"_

_"Sure, whatever you want," Roy mumbled, a grin permanently plastered on his face._

_She offered him her arm, and he linked it with his. Heading towards the door, he patted Ed on the head without giving him a second glance. On the way, Roy waved to Havoc who was sitting on a couch cradling a sleeping Hawkeye, and had the gesture returned with a thumbs up when Havoc glanced at his female of choice. _

_Ed watched them leave with a shocked look. When the door clicked shut, he wilted slightly and turned to glance at the table of booze…_

At this point, Roy had started banging his head against the door of the shower, close to tears, and pissed off at himself for being so stupid. Ed was already having a tough time as it is, and he had just made things worse because of his drunken insensitivity. He crashed his head into the glass one last time, and squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the pain and the blood that trickled down the glass. He wished he hadn't left Ed alone, that's exactly the opposite of what he wanted. He wished he hadn't been so oblivious for so long…

Roy showed up at HQ about 30 minutes late, but no one really seemed to notice. Everyone looked groggy and hung over, so there was little chatter, except for the occasional "Pass the coffee please" or "You want another aspirin?". Roy sat down in the chair behind his usually neat desk, now littered with an assortment of reports and legal documents that he had yet to review and sign. Luckily Hawkeye wasn't here; she and Havoc had gotten to take two weeks off for their honeymoon. The Flame chuckled to himself and thought that they made the oddest couple in Amestris, and that they would have one hell of a honeymoon. He looked down at the immense stack of paperwork that lay before him, and saw a note to him on the very top. It was from none other than the devil herself.

_Roy-_

_I'm sure that you've noticed the paperwork sitting on your desk. Just as a reminder: IF I COME BACK FROM MY HONEYMOON AND IT ISN'T DONE IN TRIPLACATE, I WILL SHOOT YOU IN THE FOREHEAD!_

_Have fun,_

_-Lieutenant Hawkeye_

_P.S.- Keep an eye on Ed… I'm worried about him._

Roy's hand shot up to his forehead. He definitely didn't want his dream to come true this time. And as much as he would love to keep an eye on Fullmetal, he simply couldn't. Not after what had happened last night, just hearing Ed's name made him feel like he wanted to throw up. He sighed, and for once got started on his paperwork. Suddenly, Roy looked up and looked around. Where was Ed anyway?

Ed's eyes snapped open. "Where the hell am I?" he groaned to himself. His vision was slightly blurred and he waited a moment for it to adjust. He peered around at his surroundings and realized that he was lodged in a trashcan in a very unfamiliar alleyway.

He shifted slightly, in an attempt to lower the trashcan close enough to the ground so he could pull it off, but he only succeeded in causing it to crash loudly onto the pavement. Obviously his coordination skills were still lacking a bit. Ed got to his feet quite unsteadily and realized that he had a splitting headache. As he massaged his tender temples, he tried to recall the events of the night before.

It all returned in one rush. Mustang leaving, the liquor table tempting him, picking a fight with a guy who had called him short. He started to stretch out his sore muscles and winced in pain. He looked down at his shirt and saw that it was stained with splotches of blood. It appeared to have come from a large cut on his left side, probably from the fight.

Ed stopped for a moment to remember how close Mustang was to him, how his onyx eyes bore into his golden ones with a loving hunger. Something in Ed broke down right then. His knees buckled, and he collapsed to ground, trembling fiercely as he cried.

A/N:

Mustang got no pickup lines.

He stays on the grind.

He tells Ed all the time,

"Bitch, come ride this pony." (lol. That's the 50Cent song "In My Car, for those of you who didn't know. I just couldn't resist doing my own version.)

Okay. Not exactly where I wanted to end, but I decided to set the next major event in the next chapter instead of adding it to this one. I know, both of them seem a little OOC, but it seemed appropriate since Al was Ed's reason to live. I wanted Roy to seem really affected by it too, so that's why I had him feel really guilty. Anyway, you can expect an update next week, but after that it'll be awhile since I'm going to camp. Whoo for BOA!

Cutlass Fire


End file.
